


Prompted to Love

by WordsAreTrulyBeautiful



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry Harry, Angst, Betrayal, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Jealous Severus Snape, Lily Potter-Snape, M/M, One Shot Collection, Original Character(s), Pining, Possessive Severus Snape, Post-Hogwarts, Professor Harry Potter, Romance, parent!snarry, prompt fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-18 19:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsAreTrulyBeautiful/pseuds/WordsAreTrulyBeautiful
Summary: This is a collection of short (2-4k) fics that I wrote in correspondence to a Prompt List I reblogged on my tumblr. I thought I'd compile them all here for easy access. Additional chapters will be added as I continue to write more, and I will continue to take these prompts. Take a look, there might be one you fancy! Prompt as chapter title!All are Harry Potter/Severus Snape.





	1. Information

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the collection!

Hi!

 

So, due to all these prompts being one-shots, I'm not exactly able to put a description of all of them in the description box. There's also some 80 prompts possible, and while I doubt I'll get all 80, it's just too many to summarize. Even if they were all just a sentence. I'm also continually adding on to it and I'm goingto  be honest here, I'll forget to update the description. That being said, each chapter is named with the prompt and a very brief description of the fic in the chapter's notes. This is rated E for Explicit because I am not sure where it will head in the future. It very well may end up including smut. It definitely has some bad language in it. If there is anything you want to be tagged, don't hesitate to let me know. I'm pretty bad at remembering what to tag!

 

[Here ](http://potions-and-potters.tumblr.com/post/176237409759/prompt-list-3)is the link to the Prompt post, in case you're curious. [Here ](http://potions-and-potters.tumblr.com/)is my Tumblr, Potions-N-Potters.

 

This really is just for ease of access to all these little one-shots that I've written. Please do let me know if you like them! It means a lot to hear from you!

 

Enjoy!!

 

-Lilly


	2. “I’m not gonna lie, I’m really turned on by that”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 9. “I’m not gonna lie, I’m really turned on by that”
> 
> Word count: 1,704
> 
> Warnings: language
> 
> Tags: fluff, established relationship, Professor!Harry, Post-Hogwarts, implied smut 
> 
> Summary: while helping Severus get his ingredients, Harry gets distracted.

 

August was fast approaching and soon enough the peace of a student-free castle would be gone. Not that it was so bad. Severus’s quarters were pretty quiet. Harry’s mouth twitched in thought. He supposed he ought to start referring to them as their quarters.

This was year two of their relationship and he still couldn’t quite believe it himself. He was sure Severus was waiting for it to crash and burn. It was like every morning they woke up, Harry would find Severus’s eyes on him like he was surprised to find him laying next to him. He assured him that he wasn’t going anywhere with a kiss and a mumbled “good morning.”

The students couldn’t quite believe it either, mind. They’d kept their relationship a secret for the first year but it was hard when they were still in the throws of a new relationship. Harry blamed the remains of his raging teenage hormones. He wasn’t sure what Severus’s excuse was. It wasn’t all that surprising that a second year Gryffindor walked into Severus’s office after hours, thinking he’d bravely try asking a quick question about their essay due the next day, and instead found his Potions professor with his tongue down his Defence professor’s throat, while said Defence professor straddled the Potions Master on the very chair the man usually sat in while throwing detentions about. Or if you were like second-year Harry, threatening expulsion.

By the second year, Harry hoped it was normalized enough to at least keep the jokes to a minimum. If Harry had to confiscate one more doodle of himself and Severus in compromising, and at times slightly disconcertingly flexible, positions again, he’d hex the bloody student out the room. It also annoyed him that in order to keep the students from running away with their hormone-driven imaginations, he and Severus had to keep public displays of affection to a minimum. Severus didn’t seem to have any issue with it. He once told Harry that he could deal with going all day without laying a finger on him because he knew that night when they were hidden away in their rooms and away from irritating students he could bugger Harry’s brains out until daybreak if he wanted to.

Charming.

Harry found it much more difficult. He liked being able to touch Severus whenever he wanted. A casual brush of his hand across his back. A soft kiss pressed onto his temple or cheek as he passed by. Affection was important to him and he wished he could simply hold the man’s hand if he damn well wanted to without causing such a scene.

It was why Harry tried to cherish these last couple of weeks before the students arrived. The other professors were busy preparing for the year as well, so it was sort of like having the castle to themselves at times. He liked being able to help Severus prepare his classroom and Severus help him in return. And, if they happened to take a quick break to test how sturdy Harry’s new office desk was or if the smallest supply closet in the back of Severus’s classroom could fit two people in it, well. What was the harm in that?

Harry looked up from where he was leaning against the doorframe of Severus’s personal supply closet. Poppy had requested some potions to be ready for the start of term as she had the feeling there would be an outbreak this year. Of what she wasn’t sure. Severus had recruited Harry into helping prepare the long list of potions that covered the most common back-to-school outbreaks.

“I still can’t believe you’re letting me help you with your potions,” Harry joked, smiling up at Severus.

Severus, standing on the first rung of the ladder, scanned the shelf for the ingredient he was searching for. “I said you could bottle. I said nothing about  _touching_  anything,” he drawled. He found the little phial that he wanted and plucked it off the shelf. He handed it blindly to Harry.

“Don’t you trust your own teaching?” Harry grinned cheekily.

“Of course.”

Severus climbed another rung and frowned. He climbed another one and reached over to pick up a jar. Harry walked forward and took it from his hand, adding it to the little pile of ingredients at his feet.

“So why can’t I help?”

“My teaching isn’t the problem. Your thick skull on the other hand…”

“Oi! I got an E on my NEWT!” Harry defended himself.

“You say that like it’s something to be proud of,” Severus mumbled as he continued his search. He turned around, looking at the shelves opposite the ladder.

The storeroom was huge and there was not a single space that was unoccupied by shelves and ingredients. Harry was always amazed that Severus knew (at least roughly) where everything was. He watched as the man climbed down a run and narrowed his eyes at the shelf like it was hiding something.

“Everything alright?” Harry asked.

“I can’t find…” Severus trailed off and then started climbing the ladder.

Harry stepped forward and watched him. The ceiling was high up and it always made him a little nervous when Severus climbed too far up. Severus, on the other hand, had no worries. He climbed and climbed before letting out an irritated huff. Apparently, he’d gone too far. He quickly climbed back down a bit, making Harry hold his breath, terrified he’d miss a step and fall.

“Ah,” Severus said, finding what he wanted.

He reached over, trying to get whatever he was after. It was too far. Harry told him he shouldn’t have altered the shelves to make them longer. Severus and his ingredients, honestly. It was borderline hoarding at this point. God forbid Harry say anything, though. He was very attached to his jars.

Severus tried stretching his arm out further to reach the ingredient, but it was simply too far away. Harry wondered why he didn’t just use a spell. Not that he’d ask Severus that because he’d probably get a lecture of some type. Either that or the man simply wouldn’t want to admit he couldn’t reach it. Stubborn to a fault, he was.

Harry watched in amusement as Severus climbed up a rung and bent down, sticking his torso between the rungs. He really wished he had a camera right now. Severus stuck his arm out, a deep frown on his face as he stretched and twisted to try and reach the thing. The buttons on his jacket caught on the shelf and almost knocked some phials. Grunting in annoyance he detangled himself and stood up straight.

He quickly undid the buttons and shrugged out of his jacket. Before Harry could say anything, Severus unceremoniously dropped the jacket onto Harry’s head. Harry pulled it off and folded it over his arm, sending a glare up to Severus.

The man was back at trying to fit himself between the rungs and reach the ingredient again, but Harry could see the edges of a smirk on his face. And he called Harry childish.

Harry eyed the man from below and a smirk of his own came to his lips. Severus was standing in just his trousers, shirt, and waistcoat. It was probably the most undressed he ever was when not in his quarters. Due to the angle, he was standing and how he was still trying to balance on the ladder, his knees were bent and his arse was stuck out. Not the most elegant position.

 **“I’m not gonna lie, I’m really turned on by that,”**  Harry said, his eyes on said arse.

Severus glanced down at Harry. Upon seeing his smirk, his eyes narrowed before he realised what he was referring to. He rolled his eyes and went back to his task. Harry watched, biting his lip as his libido kindly reminded him that there wasn’t another person in this area of the castle for ages.

“Got it,” Severus said in victory.

He climbed back down and handed Harry the ingredient. It was a tiny little phial with a little piece of what looked to be wood. Harry didn’t ask. A house elf appeared to take the ingredients to Severus’s private lab. Harry nodded in thanks and handed the little phial over as well. Suddenly, Severus pulled at his jacket and Harry looked up at him.

“If you wouldn’t mind,” Severus said, arching an eyebrow.

Harry grinned. “I think I’ll keep it.”

Severus gave him an unamused look.

“Don’t we have potions to brew?” Harry asked innocently, enjoying Severus without his jacket on too much to give it back.

“I have potions to brew,” Severus replied and tried to grab for his jacket again. Harry pulled it away before he could. Severus huffed. “Fine. You brat.”

He turned to walk out the door and as Harry passed he slapped his arse. Severus came to an abrupt stop and turned to glare at a grinning Harry.

“What?” Harry asked innocently while unable to hide his cheeky grin.

He suddenly found himself pressed against the door of the supply closet. Severus’s lips on his, kissing him hard. When Severus pulled back, giving Harry a smug smirk, Harry was breathless. Immediately, Harry’s hands lowered to grab at Severus’s arse and pull him closer against him.

Arching both brows at him, Severus slowly took hold of a grinning and hooded-eyed Harry’s hands. He pried them off his bottom and stared into Harry’s eyes for a second with a blank expression.

“Don’t we have potions to brew?” he echoed Harry’s earlier statement.

Harry pouted.

Severus stepped away and spun on the spot, marching off in the direction of his lab. Sighing, Harry watched his lover as he walked away. He really did have a nice arse.

“I assure you it’ll still be there for you to grab after we get these potions done,” Severus said as he didn’t slow down his pace. Harry sighed again. He didn’t want to wait that long. “Though I suppose the several of the potions will need to sit before we complete them…” Severus mused, trailing off suggestively.

Harry perked up, as did other parts of him.

“Coming!” he called after him.


	3. “Why are you fucking a stranger in my bed?!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:  48. “Why are you fucking a stranger in my bed?!”
> 
> Word Count: 2,996
> 
> Warnings: language, brief sexual description, heartbreak, angry!harry
> 
> Tags: post-hogwarts, oc, angst
> 
> Summary: Harry's boyfriend is apparently not as ill as Harry thought.

 

It was just Harry’s luck that he’d get caught in the first torrential downpour in a month. He made a mad dash for the nearest shop, which happened to be a chocolate shop. Standing just under the shop’s awning in the little alcove of the door, he shook his head, the water splashing off his wild hair. He grabbed hold of the end of his shirt and squeezed the material, a steady stream of rain splattering on the ground.

“Great,” he said, releasing his now rumbled and still wet shirt. With a sigh, he looked inside the store and saw it was mostly empty. The chocolates looked delicious. Hmm.

A little bell above the door announced his entrance. A burly woman in an apron with a wide grin nodded to him in greeting. Harry gave her a little nod back before he turned to the display cases. There were all sorts of chocolates here and he wondered if he should buy a few.

He thought about Neil, who was probably still lying in bed at home. He’d come down with something but he refused to see a mediwitch. Just before their six month anniversary, too. Perhaps he could bring back some chocolates for him. Make it a whole romantic gesture.

Smiling, Harry turned to look for some heart-shaped chocolates but bumped into something solid. Or rather, someone.

“Sorry!” he said, stepping to the side.

“Potter.”

Harry looked up.

“Severus.”

Severus Snape arched an eyebrow at him. Harry knew it was taking the man some getting used to, this whole him not being his student thing, but he really wished the man would get out of his habit of calling Harry by his last name. Harry managed it. Besides, they were friends now.

“What are you doing here?” Harry asked.

Severus arched an eyebrow again. “My apologies, I didn’t realise you had claimed this store.”

Harry rolled his eyes at himself. “Sorry. I just meant that I’m surprised to see you here.” He looked Severus up and down, noting his lean torso and muscular arms. “I mean, you don’t seem the type to eat sweets.”

Severus apparently found this amusing. “And you do?”

The man’s eyes roamed down Harry’s body. Harry let out a laugh. You could eat as many sweets as you wanted when the Auror department had you training for two hours every damn morning and night. It was a good thing, he supposed. Harry’s sweet tooth made it impossible for him to say no to sweets. Chocolate, obviously, included.

“I’m just picking up some chocolates for Neil,” Harry explained. Severus pulled a face. Harry had no idea why, but he really did not like his boyfriend. He was sorely tempted to tell him if he had that much a problem with him dating Neil, then he should’ve plucked up the courage and asked him out himself. But that was an entirely different issue. “He’s sick,” he added. Severus looked slightly pleased at the news.

“Pepper up would do much better than chocolate,” Severus replied.

“Yeah, but the store is all out. I just came from there when I got caught up in the rain. Crazy isn’t it? Came out of nowhere.”

Severus hummed in agreement. He opened his mouth, looking like he was hesitant to say something. Or reluctant. Harry couldn’t tell. He closed his mouth again but then took a breath and spoke. “Perhaps I can be of assistance?”

Harry blinked.

“You want to help Neil?”

“I have an extra phial on my person. For emergencies,” he explained. Severus pulled back his robe and procured a phial from his clearly magically enlarged pocket.

“Really? That would be great actually,” Harry smiled. “He’s been sick for almost two months now and won’t let me call the mediwitch. I’m starting to worry. Our anniversary is coming up and everything. I booked a table at that new fancy restaurant in town and everything but if he’s too sick to go…”  Harry shut up as he realised he was rambling. Severus surely didn’t want to hear about his anniversary plans. From the blank expression on the man’s face, Harry’s thoughts were correct.

“I’m on a tight schedule, so if you wouldn’t mind we could head over now to give it to him?” Severus asked.

“Oh, yeah. Of course, sorry.”

Harry held his arm out and Severus looked at it for a moment before realising. When he held onto Harry’s bicep, Harry disapparated them out of the shop. With a pop, they were in Harry’s living room.

Severus was looking around. It wasn’t like he hadn’t been there before. Maybe he was checking to see if there were any signs of Neil’s presence. Since he’d been sick, Harry insisted he stay with him so he could take care of him, but Neil mostly stayed in Harry’s bedroom. Poor thing was too sick to move.

“He’s up here,” Harry said, leading Severus to the stairs.

He realised as he took the first step that he’d forgotten to actually buy any chocolates. Bugger. At least Severus had the potion, so he supposed he’d rather feel better than eat sweets. But still, it would’ve been nice to see Neil’s face light up at the gift. He loved when Harry gave him gifts.

As they climbed, a thumping sound drifted to their ears. Harry frowned, wondering what it could be. The house was detached so it wouldn’t be the neighbours through the wall. The thumping continued. He glanced behind him at Severus to see the man looking to the top of the stairs with narrowed eyes. So he heard it too. Huh. What was it?

They got to the top of the stairs and as they neared Harry’s bedroom, the thumping got louder. It sounded like the headboard being smacked into the wall. But it couldn’t be. Harry knew that sound, and his ears were sure of it but his mind just couldn’t comprehend it. Neil was sick in bed. He wasn’t sure what was going on, but he barely had the strength to stand this morning, let alone bang one out while he waited for Harry to come home. Besides, it wouldn’t make that sound!

The thumping consisted.

“Harry,” Severus said very quietly. Harry turned, surprised to hear his name without having to correct the man. Severus’s eyes were trained on the door and he had an odd expression on his face.

“What?” Harry asked, unsure why he was whispering.

There was a particularly loud thud.

“I think we should go,” Severus stated, suddenly looking angry.

Harry frowned in confusion. Severus’s voice was very strange. He’d never heard it like that. The dark eyes looked down to Harry and Harry was even more confused. Was that pity? Upset? Anger? Sympathy? What was that?

“Harry,” Severus started again, his voice softer, his eyes softer. He gently put a hand on Harry’s shoulder to guide him away from the bedroom. “Harry, I think –“

A loud moan floated through the door. It hung in the air, stopping Harry’s heart and piercing it at the same time. That wasn’t Neil’s moan.

“Harry-“ Severus tried again but Harry had turned on the spot and ripped the door open and ran in before he could say anything else.

There, tangled together on his bed, was Neil and some bloke going at it. At the sound of the door bursting open, the two froze before Neil pulled out unceremoniously and pushed himself away from the man he was fucking moments ago. The man yelled in surprise and grabbed Harry’s sheet to cover himself, his eyes wide as they darted between Harry and Neil.

 **“Why are you fucking a stranger in my bed?!”**  Harry yelled.

“Harry, listen! It’s not what it looks like,” Neil said in a rush.

“OH REALLY BECAUSE FROM WHERE I’M STANDING IT LOOKS LIKE YOU’RE FUCKING SOMEONE IN MY BED WHEN YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE SICK!” Harry screamed.

“I’m sorry, Harry!” Neil yelled back.

Harry’s chest was heaving and his heart was racing, but he refused to cry. Not yet. “Get out,” Harry yelled at the other man. He scrambled from the bed, grabbing his clothes on the floor and running out the house. Neil and Harry kept their eyes locked on each other. Neil’s were filling with tears.

“You don’t understand,” he said, tears spilling over.

“Understand what?” Harry asked. “Who would possibly understand their boyfriend pretending to be sick for the past two months so he could fuck some stranger? God was that what you’ve been doing this whole time? It is, isn’t it? Tell me, Neil, was it the same one or did you have a string of them lined up?” Harry yelled.

“YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND,” Neil yelled back. “YOU’RE GONE ALL THE TIME. I’M LONELY. I NEED ATTENTION TOO, HARRY!”

“Lonely?!” Harry asked incredulously. “I admit I leave early in the morning, but I’m back by seven every night. And we have lunch together. And we have weekends and Wednesdays. HOW WERE YOU LONELY?! I’ve been here for you every bloody day. I’VE BEEN FEELING BAD FOR YOU FOR MONTHS. THINKING YOU WERE SICK AT HOME AND WAITING FOR ME TO COME HOME TO TAKE CARE OF YOU. BUT INSTEAD, YOU WERE FUCKING SOMEONE ELSE?!”

“YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT IT’S LIKE!” Neil yelled.

“NO. WHAT I DIDN’T KNOW WAS THAT YOU WERE A CHEATING BASTARD,” yelled Harry in white-hot anger.

“FUCK YOU!” Neil screamed.

“I think,” Severus said calmly, stepping into the room, “it’s time for you to leave.”

“You were with him?!” Neil asked in shock as he saw Severus.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Harry asked.

Neil suddenly looked furious. “And I’m the cheating bastard?” he laughed. “And to think I felt sorry for you!” He stood up and grabbed his jeans. He roughly stepped into them, shaking his head in anger.

“We ran into each other in the shop,” Harry explained, unsure what this had to do with anything.

“Oh sure, you expect me to believe that?” Neil asked, a malicious snarl on his face.

“What the hell is wrong with you? YOU’RE the one who’s been cheating on me for god knows how long!” Harry yelled. “And to think, I was going to buy you chocolates!”

“Harry, you don’t owe him any explanation,” Severus said calmly.

“I know I bloody don’t!” Harry fumed.

“You act so high and mighty!” Neil said, now putting his shirt on. “ _I’m Harry Potter. The saviour of the Wizarding World. I’m the Chosen One. I’m so powerful. I defeated Lord Voldemort. I’m a hero. Everyone loves me_ ,” Neil mocked.

Harry stared in shock, hurt and confused as to why he would say any of these things when he knew Harry wasn’t like that. Not at all. It was like it was a completely different person in front of him. He staggered back, questioning the past six months of their relationship. What was real? Had he been played like an idiot this whole time? How hadn’t he seen Neil for who he was? Harry’s eyes shone with tears.

“You’re pathetic, Harry,” Neil spat. “The only thing that made putting up with you these last months bearable was your willingness to throw your money around and your near-desperate need for someone to love you,” he said, slipping his shoes on. He stood up and stared at Harry. “At least made you easy to get in bed. You were so desperate for touch. Too bad fucking you wasn’t enough compensation to put up with your bullshit,” he said, his words slicing through Harry like a knife.

Before Harry could react, Severus was across the room, his wand out. Neil stumbled back as Severus backed him into the wall. Trapped, Neil was forced to try to recoil into himself, but Severus pressed his wand into his neck, the tip of it digging into Neil’s throat.

Severus stared at the shaking man, but Harry couldn’t see him. He could just see Severus’s tense shoulders and his arm bent as he held his wand ready to strike. Neil was trying to reach for his wand subtly, which was on the bedside table, but Severus pressed his wand harder into the man’s throat. A choked sound came from Neil in response.

“Severus,” Harry said quietly.

He didn’t want the man fighting his battles. He wasn’t a child anymore. He didn’t need saving. He also didn’t want him to end up with charges filed against him if Neil tried claiming he assaulted him. The press was already going to have a field day with this when Neil surely would go blabbing to them about their relationship.

Severus had yet to ease up.

“Please,” Harry whispered.

Taking a step back, Severus lowered his wand a fraction. Neil sighed in relief, his shoulders slumping. Like lightning, Severus was back, pressing Neil up against the wall with his wand in his throat.

“Get. Out,” he seethed in a clipped voice.

Neil, wide-eyed with fear, just stared back until Severus released him. Harry didn’t watch as his ex-boyfriend ran from the room and out the door. He swallowed as silence filled the room.

“I guess I don’t need that Pepper-Up,” Harry tried to laugh.

“Harry,” Severus started but Harry held up a hand.

“Please, you should go.” Harry looked around his room.

The bed sheets were crumpled and they probably smelt like sex. Harry closed his eyes. How many times had he let Neil fuck him when he had screwed his secret lover(s?) on those very sheets hours before? A wave of revulsion washed over him. Once was too many.

Harry opened his eyes and they landed on the large wooden dresser opposite the bed. The third draw was full of Neil’s things. He never understood Neil’s reluctance to move more things in when Harry had insisted that he could clear out more space for him. Now he knew why.

There was a lump in Harry’s throat.

“I, uh –“ Harry cleared his throat, trying to hold back tears. “I need to clean the sheets and, uh, box his stuff up,” he said.

Severus didn’t move. Harry looked up at him. He felt so tired.

“I’d rather do it sooner rather than-“

Severus flicked his wand towards the bed and Harry watched as the sheets caught on fire. He gaped. Severus then flicked his wand to the draw and all of Neil’s stuff came flinging out onto the bed to join the fire.

“Severus!” Harry gasped.

“There. All taken care of,” Severus said simply.

“You can’t just-“

“I did.” Severus waited until Harry looked at him again to continue speaking. “You deserve much better than him, Harry. You always have. It… it pains me to see you like this.”

Harry stared at him.

“And, while I’m being truthful, though the timing is poor at best, I must say this as well.” Severus took a breath. “These past six months have been hard for me because I didn’t like your- ex.” Severus paused, torn between pleased to call the man that and upset for how he became such. “I know you noticed and I know there has been something unspoken between us. I apologise for adding this to everything that has happened, but well.” Severus sighed. “I fancy you. I have fancied you for a while. Seeing you with Neil, I was so jealous that I thought all the things wrong with him were the cause of my green coloured glasses. If I had realised what scum he was, I’d –“ Severus stopped himself before he got carried away with his anger. He swallowed and tried again. “I wish I had seen it coming so I could have protected you.” He held up his hand as if expecting Harry to interrupt. “Not because you need protecting but because I want to protect you. Because you protect the people you-“ Severus looked to the floor, struggling to say what he wanted to, a rare hint of fear and vulnerability in his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he looked at Harry. “The people you love.”

Harry stared at him.

A pained expression came onto Severus’s face as the seconds after his difficult speech and admission stretched on with no reaction whatsoever from Harry. He swallowed hard, searching Harry’s eyes.

“Please say something,” he whispered.

“Do you want to go to dinner?” Harry asked, still in shock.

It was Severus’s turn to stare.

“I told you I made those reservations. It would be a shame for them to go to waste,” Harry said, a small smile coming to his face. “I hear it’s really romantic. Perfect to take someone you love for a date.”

Severus stared. Harry laughed.

“You can’t make me beg after that speech you just gave,” Harry said.

“You said you loved me,” Severus stated.

“You said it first,” Harry pointed out.

“Why were you with Neil?” Severus asked, and Harry had the distinct impression he hadn’t meant to ask it if the surprise on his face was anything to go by.

“Because I was trying to get over you.”

“Ah.”

They looked at each other for another long moment.

“So can I at least have an answer? I’ve had a pretty shit day and all,” Harry said, gesturing to his smoking bed. “The least you could do is-“

Severus was suddenly grasping Harry’s jaw in one hand as his other held his hip. He was kissing Harry before Harry could finish his sentence. Harry’s arms wrapped around him in return as he kissed him back, a laugh bubbling out of him.

“Is that a yes?” Harry smiled against Severus’s lips.

Severus arched an eyebrow and Harry knew him well enough to hear the man’s “obviously _”_  drawling in his head. So, he covered Severus’s mouth back up with his own since the man clearly wasn’t planning on using it anytime soon. He might as well make it useful.


	4. “I can do whatever I want, we’re not dating, remember?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 51. “I can do whatever I want, we’re not dating, remember?”
> 
> Word Count: 3,957
> 
> Warnings: language
> 
> Tags: angst, post-hogwarts, Professor!Harry, OC, Possessive!Severus, Jealous!Severus
> 
> Summary: keeping their relationship a secret has taken its toll on the both of them, but Severus's resolve to have it remain a secret is tested when a new professor comes to Hogwarts

 

A tight smile played across Harry’s lips as he sat down at the High Table for Christmas dinner. Around him, the seats were filling up fast with the large number of professors that had stayed for the break. There were many children not going home this year. Sadly, many of them didn’t have homes to go to. Sometimes Harry looked around and wondered if the price of the war had been too much. If there had been something, he could have done to prevent so much loss.

He watched as the children talked with each other, wishing the professors walking by a Happy Christmas. The first years were staring around the Great Hall in awe at the decorations, temporarily forgetting that this would be the first of many Christmas’s without their loved ones. It was heartbreaking and Harry felt for them. It was one thing not to have had parents growing up as he did, but it was another to experience a loving family and have it ripped away.

Despite this tragic truth, Harry’s tight smile and slow-burning anger was not aimed towards the man who had caused this pain. It usually was, but not at the moment. Not for the past few months, actually. It was not because Harry had forgiven the monster that did these things. It was because another man consumed Harry’s thoughts. More often than not, Harry found himself full of anger these days, and if it wasn’t anger, it was hurt.

He understood why Severus wanted to keep their relationship secret. He truly got it. They barely knew where they were themselves in this wild thing they had going. Like most of their interactions, their relationship would have to be described as more of an explosion than a blossoming. It had changed fast and drastically. It was full of passion and extremes. The only thing they have been sure about this past year is that they loved each other deeply.

At least, Harry thought they did. He wasn’t sure anymore. In the beginning, it made sense to hide it. Everything was new and the wounds in the Wizarding World were fresh. People wouldn’t have been able to handle it and the backlash could have destroyed them. It probably would have. So, they agreed to give people the time they needed to heal before they went public.

The only problem was that Harry had thought it would be a few months, five at the most. Yet here they were, a year later, still hiding. And Harry hated it. He hated not being able to openly show how much he loved Severus. He hated having to sit far away from him in fear of tipping someone off. He hated not being able to tell people who he was with or that he was with anyone for that matter. He hated people prying into his love life, thinking they needed to set him up. He hated seeing articles in Wizard Weekly splashing quizzes across its pages to see if one of their lucky male readers was Harry Potter’s soulmate. He hated lying to people he cared about.

Most of all, he hated how Severus ignored him.

It had gotten particularly bad the past few months. Harry had started teaching at Hogwarts this year, and he had thought, stupidly enough, that they could slowly come out together now. Two professors fell in love. They’d be secluded away from the paparazzi in the castle. But Severus refused. He feared people starting to suspect and ever since he confiscated a poorly drawn doodle of he and Harry locking lips from a fifth year Hufflepuff, he was paranoid that the students would figure it out. His solution? Ignore Harry even more.

Now they had to enter the Great Hall separately. They could only see each other in the teacher’s lounge. If Harry went to see Severus in his office (and of course Severus never dared to seek Harry out in his), the door remained firmly open and their conversations loud and formal. Severus had even started discouraging Harry from visiting his quarters.

They couldn’t even pretend to be friends.

It hurt. More than Harry could say. Severus’s continuously cold demeanour towards him was becoming too much a price for Harry to handle. He was tempted every day to just announce their relationship and damn the consequences. He loved Severus and he was sick of having to hide.

“Oh, Harry there you are!” Minerva exclaimed with a mischievous smile.

Harry saw her walking towards him in a hurry, her eyes glued to him and a Dumbledore-esque twinkle in them. Just behind her, Harry could also see Severus making his way towards the High Table. He didn’t even look at Harry.

Taking a breath, he returned his eyes to Minerva and smiled back in greeting.

“Good morning, Headmistress,” he said as she arrived at the front of the table.

“I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” Minerva said, the excitement in her voice making it shake a little. Harry cocked an eyebrow, a habit he developed courtesy of Severus. “I’ve someone you absolutely have to meet!” she beamed.

“Really? Who?”

Severus took the seat four people down. He didn’t bother acknowledging anyone.

“He’s floo-ed in to be the new Muggle Studies professor. After all, Professor Lewis was only temporary, though we’ll all miss her dearly.” Harry nodded. She had been rather lovely and was kind enough to step in as the professor for the first term back while they searched for a replacement. “Well, Professor Cuthbridge arrived this morning and he is just so handsome!” Minerva squealed.

Oh, no. Not another setup. What was it about Harry that made everyone think he needed help in this department?

“I don’t think-“

“I know, I know,” Minerva cut him off. “I’m sure you can get your own boyfriend, but you have to promise me you’ll at least meet him! He’s really quite charming. Did I mention handsome?”

Harry laughed awkwardly. “You did.”

Minerva laughed. “Let me just get this feast started and I’ll tell you all about him!”

Before Harry could politely decline, she rushed around the table to get behind it. Sighing, Harry glanced at Severus. The man was staring down at his empty plate with interest. Clearly, he was busy in thought. Probably nothing to do with Harry, as it seemed he was far from his mind these days.

Harry listened to Minerva give a small speech and announce the beginning of the feast. He saw the look of excitement on the students’ faces as the food appeared. Hungry hands immediately started grabbing at things to fill their plates with. One first-year Ravenclaw piled her plate so high with desserts it looked like it would tip over at any minute.

“Now, Harry, about Leo,” Minerva said, taking her seat beside him.

“Who?”

“Leo. Leo Cuthbridge.”

“Oh, right. Listen, I really appreciate you wanting to set me up but I’m just not looking for anything currently.”

“You say that now but you haven’t met him!” Minerva smiled knowingly. She tucked into a plate of sausages in front of her as she started describing this Leo Cuthbridge. “He went to a private wizarding school in Spain. Very posh and expensive, but you wouldn’t think he came from money at all with how humble he was. Oh, and that Spanish accent of his? Mark my words he’ll have half the school swooning for him before the first week’s end. I don’t envy the trouble he’ll have with some of these Gryffindor girls and their hormones when Valentine’s Day comes around.” Minerva laughed. Harry took a sip of his tea as she continued. “Leo came from a muggle-born family. He and his father are the only wizards on both sides of the family for over three hundred years! Imagine that?

“He’s incredibly intelligent and awfully kind. He also played seeker for his school’s team in Spain, so perhaps you could go flying for your first date,” Minerva smiled cheekily. Harry pretended to be too busy chewing his piece of scrambled egg. “Oh, and not to mention,” Minerva lowered her voice, leaning into Harry, “I hear he’s quite the talented lover.”

Harry choked on the piece of scrambled egg in his mouth. Minerva quickly took a sip of her tea, acting like she hadn’t said a thing, but she smirked knowingly at Harry over her mug.

“I don’t think-“ Harry coughed. “I don’t think I needed to know that.”

“Nonsense. You’re a young man. It’s only natural such a thing would be important in a healthy relationship,” she said, a no-nonsense tone to her voice. Harry wanted to disappear in his seat. She watched the students in the Great Hall before her eyes suddenly lit up. “Oh!” she perked up and smiled at Harry. That couldn’t be good. “There he is now!”

Harry looked up and saw a man he had never seen before. He had thick chestnut hair that fell in soft waves that just grazed the top of his broad shoulders. His defined jaw was distinctly masculine and covered with designer stubble, and his olive skin complimented his deep brown almond-shaped eyes. Below the straight delicate nose were full lips that were pulled into a wide and beautiful smile as he greeted students warmly as he walked down towards the High Table. The students all stopped and stared, swooning as Minerva had predicted. Some of them giggled to their friends as they eyes the man’s body. He was the definition of tall, dark, and handsome.

He strode confidently, sure of himself but not arrogant. He was wearing charcoal grey trousers, fitted and expensive-looking. They wrapped around his legs in an inviting way, perfectly tailored to sit at the exact right length over his dark leather boots. On his torso, he wore a crisp burgundy shirt and a matching charcoal grey waistcoat. They both fit him like a glove. He looked like something out of a magazine. Or perhaps a wet dream.

“Good morning, Minerva. I apologise for my lateness,” Leo said, his gorgeous Spanish accent rolling off his tongue and making everyone in hearing distance melt. His eyes sparkled and he wore a playful smirk as he glanced in Harry’s direction. “You must be Harry Potter, yes?”

Harry nodded.

“Why don’t you sit down here,” Minerva said, gesturing to the seat the other side of her. “We can discuss you which house you should be cheering for at the Quidditch matches.” Leo let out a light laugh, sounding sensual somehow. Definitely out of a wet dream. “Did you know Harry here was my star seeker back when he played?”

“You may have mentioned it once or twice,” Leo smiled.

The rest of the meal was spent hearing about Leo’s adventures. He had been busy since he graduated from school six years ago. Harry found himself captivated by his stories and taken in by his conversation. He really was quite fascinating.

In fact, Harry thought they would get on quite well. It would be nice to have another professor close to his age whom he could be friends with. Especially since Severus so obviously wanted to end their friendship in public due to his paranoia about the jump people  _might_  make to their existing romance.

When the meal had finished, Harry stood and decided he would go to his office and finish some of those essays the students had handed in as part of their term finals. As he pushed his chair in Leo cleared his throat.

“Harry, would you be interested in accompanying me into Hogsmeade tomorrow? I’m in need of some supplies and I hear there is a wonderful café and broom store there as well. Perhaps we could discuss our experiences as seekers?” Leo suggested.

Hesitant, Harry wondered if Leo was asking him as a friend or as a date. As he tried to figure it out, he heard the harsh scrape of a chair and turned to see Severus marching angrily for the door. Wonderful. What was it now?

“I’m sorry, but I don’t think tomorrow works for me,” Harry said apologetically.

Leo looked disappointed but was soon smiling again. “Some other time, perhaps? I’d appreciate the company. I hear the town is small but easy to get lost in. I’d rather not have to floo Minerva for getting lost so soon,” he smiled sheepishly.

Harry smiled back. Friends. He just wanted to be friends.

“I’ll let you know,” Harry said.

“Wonderful!” Leo grinned. “I should tend to my new classroom then,” he said.

“Let me know if you need any help,” Harry offered.

“Thank you. Everyone is so kind here,” Leo smiled, picking up his half-filled coffee mug. “Happy Christmas, Harry,” he said, raising his mug to him.

“Happy Christmas,” Harry smiled before he made his way out the Great Hall.

Harry walked down the hall to his classroom with a happy grin on his face. This was turning out to be a good Christmas. Even if Severus was ignoring him and apparently had gone into a mood. At least he’d made a new friend. He was sure Ron would be just as fascinated with his stories as he was, so he made a mental note to owl him. Maybe all three of them could meet up at the Three Broomsticks every now and then.

A hand grasped him by the bicep and tugged him harshly back. Harry stumbled into an alcove a few turns away from his classroom and office. He looked up to see Severus standing behind him, hand still gripping him, and a frown on his face.

“What the hell, Severus?” Harry glared, yanking his arm out of the man’s grasp. Severus let go and glared back at Harry. “What? Now you want to talk to me? Aren’t you scared someone might see?” Harry asked, the anger and hurt coming back and wiping away the happy feeling he had moments before.

“I’m sure nobody will bat an eye at the two of us here,” Severus said in a clipped tone.

“Since when have you thought that?” Harry frowned.

“Well, why would they ever suspect a thing between us when every student at Hogwarts spent their entire Christmas breakfast seeing you and that so-called new professor flirting shamelessly?”

Harry gaped at him.

“It’s called a conversation, Severus. Maybe you don’t recognise it because you haven’t bothered having one with me until, oh let’s see, right now!” Harry fumed. “And Minerva was involved in it as well!”

Severus glared angrily down at Harry, not saying a word. Harry knew it was because he was right. He refused to back down.

“He was flirting with you. Don’t act like you didn’t notice,” Severus said, breaking the tenses silence.

“He was being  _friendly_ ,” Harry clarified. “He’s all alone, in a country that isn’t his own and all he wanted was to make friends with someone near his age.”

“I wasn’t aware you undressed your friends with your eyes, my apologies oh Chosen One for not seeing your great and powerful wisdom,” Severus mocked.

“OH DON’T BE A BASTARD JUST BECAUSE YOU’RE JEALOUS,” Harry shouted.

“I am  _not_  jealous,” Severus seethed. They glared at each other again. Severus searched Harry’s eyes and pulled back, his face suddenly blank. “Fine. See what I care. Go have fun with your little  _friend_.”

“Oh really? Just like that? You suddenly believe me?” Harry asked, not buying it for a second.

Severus looked innocently at Harry. “If you say he’s not interested, then fine. Be my guest.”

“So, you don’t mind if I go out with him tomorrow for a drink and a wander around Hogsmeade?” Harry asked, testing the waters. Severus’s jaw tightened, but apart from that he barely seemed to react.

“No. Of course not. Why would I mind?” He gave Harry a distinct look. “Just friends, right?” he echoed innocently.

Harry narrowed his eyes. Enough was enough.

“Well, I suppose if you can handle the talk then fine.”

Severus eyed him. “What talk?”

“As you said, everyone saw us talking and if they think we’re getting friendly, and in your words, it doesn’t take much for students to make the jump to assuming more, then when word gets out of Leo and my outing tomorrow, people will  _talk_.”

Severus’s jaw clenched.

“But what does it matter?” Harry asked with a shrug. “Minerva is hoping Leo and my friendship will blossom into romance. She spent the first half of breakfast convincing me of it. I’m sure she’ll be more than happy to encourage Leo and my  _friendship_.”

Severus’s shoulders had gone tight and he radiated anger.

“After all,  **I can do whatever I want. We’re not dating, remember?** ” Harry pointed out innocently.

Severus opened his mouth, a spark in his eyes, but Harry marched out from the alcove.

“Ah, Harry! I’m glad I found you, actually,” Leo’s voice came from behind Harry. Harry turned to see the gorgeous man jog up to him. “I, uh, I think I’m lost,” Leo smiled sheepishly. “Do you mind showing me where my classroom is?”

Harry smiled, pushing his argument with Severus from his mind. “Sure! I got lost my first year here, too. And as an eleven-year-old the castle is much more intimidating, I can assure you of that.”

Leo laughed and Harry turned to walk him down the correct corridor just as Leo turned to go the other way. They stumbled over each other, Leo having to hold onto Harry to keep them both upright.

“My apologies,” Leo laughed again, his warm hand on Harry’s hip.

“No, that’s quite all right,” Harry laughed just as Leo gasped in pain. Harry looked up, wondering if he’d injured the man. He saw a large and painful boil forming on the perfect high cheekbone of his flawless left cheek.

Severus.

“Perhaps a harmless prank from one of the students,” Leo joked.

“Yeah…” It definitely was not.

“The mediwitch, Poppy, she could help me, no?” Leo asked, holding his cheek.

“Yes! Do you need me to help you get there?”

Leo looked like he wanted to say no out of embarrassment, but they both knew he had no idea how to get there.

“I’ll escort him,” Severus’s deep voice came as he stepped from the alcove.

Harry glared at him. He had done enough.

“That’s very kind, professor…?”

“Severus Snape,” Severus replied, stretching his hand out, purposefully using the wrong one to force Leo to take his hand away from his cheek in order to shake his hand.

Petty bastard, Harry thought.

“I’ll come too. I’ve been meaning to ask Poppy about something anyway.”

Leo glanced between the two of them. “Thank you very much,” he said, stepping to the side for them to lead the way.

Severus didn’t look at Harry, but Harry sent him a daggering look anyway.

On the way to the hospital wing, Harry made a point of chatting with Leo. Severus remained resolutely silent, only offering an acidic quip when Leo would share something about himself that was too impressive.

As they arrived, Harry quickly grabbed a box of plasters to put in the back of his classroom to be ready for the January. Not that he needed them, but it was always good to have a supply. Besides, he couldn’t have let Severus walk him here. He might never have seen Leo again.

“Thank you, gentlemen,” Leo smiled, doing a small bow of sorts in gratitude.

“Of course,” Harry smiled. Severus said nothing.

“Harry, if you find a time that better suits you to go, please don’t hesitate to owl me,” Leo said, referring to their Hogsmeade trip.

“Oh, actually,” Harry said, recalling his conversation, or well, argument, with Severus earlier, “it turns out that –“

“He won’t be going at all,” Severus finished for him.

Leo looked at Severus in confusion as Harry turned to his lover in annoyance. “No?” Leo asked, glancing at Harry.

“Not alone,” Severus replied.

Leo’s eyes lit up. “Ah, no! You misunderstand me! I’ll be going with him. He won’t be alone.”

Severus was not amused. “No. You misunderstand me,” he stated in a silky voice. “I’ll be joining you,” he informed him.

“Oh.” Leo seemed more confused, looking for Harry for clarification. “You’ve played seeker before?” he asked.

“No.”

Leo seemed really confused, and Severus, the bastard, was letting him sweat it out.

“I’m sorry, I do not follow,” Leo said, looking nervous for the first time.

“I don’t make a habit of letting my boyfriend go on dates with other men,” Severus stated, his arm suddenly around Harry’s waist as he pulled him tightly into his side.

“What?!” Minerva’s voice gasped behind them.

They all turned to see Minerva with a string of students behind her, all looking rather green. Oh, wonderful. Someone must have dosed the pumpkin pasties again. The children, though on the verge of vomiting, immediately broke out into a whispering frenzy. There were a lot of “I knew it”s going around.

Poppy came out of her office to see a full patient list waiting for her.

“Right,” she said, scanning them all. “You lot over there,” she said gesturing behind her to a row of beds. “If you need to vomit, do so in the buckets under the bed, thank you,” she informed them. “You,” she said, looking at Leo, “with me,” she said, wiggling her finger towards her, her eyes trained on his cheek to deduce the cause. “Potter, please tell me you aren’t here to see me?” she sighed. She eyed Severus. “Same with you,” she added.

“No, just helping Leo find his way,” Harry replied.

Poppy nodded and took hold of Leo’s jaw.

“Hex,” she announced. “A nasty one,” she frowned. “Been here less than a day and you got this? Who did you manage to royally piss off so soon?” she joked.

Harry and Leo looked at Severus, who didn’t bother looking sorry.

“You two,” Minerva’s voice came as Poppy lead Leo away for treatment. Harry and Severus turned to see the Headmistress staring hard at them. “My office.” With that, she turned and stormed off.

Harry and Severus stood outside the hospital wing, a box of plasters in Harry’s hand, as they both tried to absorb what had just happened.

“So much for keeping us a secret,” Harry said eventually. He looked up at Severus. “You can be a right bastard, you know that?” Severus huffed. “It’s a good job I love you so much.”

Severus glanced his way. He cleared his throat, suddenly looking guilty. “I may have been… a touch jealous.”

Harry grinned. Understatement of the century.

“I wasn’t going to go out with him, you know? We were just going to be friends.” Severus didn’t say anything, opting to stare at the floor. “Why did you out us?” Harry asked.

Severus swallowed, unsure of himself. “I got scared.”

“I thought you were scared of outing us,” Harry said.

“I was, but I found something that made me more scared,” Severus replied softly.

“What?” Harry frowned.

“Of losing you.”

Harry laughed, startling Severus. Grabbing the man’s robe, Harry brought his head down to meet his. He kissed him softly on the lips.

“You can’t lose me, Severus. Ever.”

“Is that so?” Severus asked, his eyes on Harry’s lips and his hands roaming down Harry’s body until they settled on his backside to hold him securely against him. Harry grinned at the look in Severus’s eyes.

“I’m afraid you’re stuck with me,” Harry told him.

“So be it,” Severus murmured against Harry’s lips. “It’s a good job I love you so much,” Severus continued to murmur against Harry’s lips, echoing Harry’s own words. Harry laughed into the kiss Severus captured him in.


	5. "It was an accident!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: #62. “It was an accident!”
> 
> Word Count: 2,014
> 
> Warnings: none
> 
> Tags: established relationship, fluff, parent!snarry, unhelpful frogs
> 
> Summary: A frog in the back garden needed rescuing and Lily was more than happy to help.

A blur of black hair rushed by the window. Harry and Severus paused their conversation, Severus arching a brow at his husband. They listen carefully but nothing but the wind chime sounded outside. Harry looked out the window, seeing the back garden as tranquil as ever. The light wind blew the trees and the smell of Severus’s herb garden drifted in on it.

But there was definitely something out there. Or rather, someone. Opening his mouth, Harry returned his attention to Severus to ask if he had seen it. Severus slowly raised a finger to his lips, indicating for Harry to be quiet. Biting his lip, they kept quiet a moment longer, holding their breaths.

They didn’t need to wait long before the sound of pattering feet across the stepping stones came to their ears and a very obvious attempt at a muffled giggle joined it. Harry smiled at Severus, who had his own smile quirking his lips up.

Together, they padded quietly to the door to the back garden. Severus ever so quietly opened the door and they peered out. Outside, their suspicions were confirmed.  

Standing by the small pond in the middle of the garden, squatting down and facing the water, a little girl who was supposed to be cleaning up her toys stood with every ounce of her attention captured by something she had cupped in her small hand. Her wild long hair cascaded down her back, covering the flowery patterned overalls she wore. She had somehow slipped past the kitchen door to grab her sparkly pink sandals that her Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron had bought her for her birthday three months ago. They were her favourite pair of shoes.

“You’re very slimy, Mr.Gribit,” she said in her kind voice. Her head was bent as she spoke and it was evident she was trying to whisper. She hadn’t quite gotten the hang of it yet.

Severus and Harry shared a look. Slimy? Wonderful. Harry supposed he’d be giving her a bath early today.

Whatever was in her hand seemed to try to escape, but the little girl thought it was simply falling. She shifted in her squat and moved her hands to cup it better. “Sorry,” she said to it. She lifted her head and her fathers held their breath, waiting for her to turn around and spot them. Instead, she seemed to be scanning the pond for something. “Oh,” she exclaimed as she spotted what she was looking for. “We’re going to go on a little adventure,” she told the thing in her hands. “Don’t worry, I won’t drop you,” she assured it in a very matter of fact way.

Harry smiled. She probably got that from Severus.

The thing in her hands tried making another escape as she stood. She grabbed at it again, careful not to hurt it. “Now, none of that. I won’t have you hopping about. Come on. We’ve got things to do. No dilly-dallying,” she said, and by the tone of her voice, they knew she had a little scowl on her face.

Harry brought a hand to his mouth to stop the laugh from coming out as he looked at his husband. Now THAT was all Severus.

Severus was smirking at his daughter, a look of pride in his eyes. He glanced at Harry when he felt his eyes on him and at his husband’s reaction, he responded with an unamused look. Harry grinned back. They stood and watched their daughter carefully walk around the pond’s edge towards her destination. The thing in her hand was cupped carefully so any more attempts to escape would be futile. Harry looped his arm around Severus’s and leaned his head on his Husband’s shoulder, a lovingly smile on his face as they watched on quietly.

She was babbling away to her little friend, telling it about the herbs in the garden and how it absolutely, under no condition, was allowed to go to those in the right corner with the little orange tape on it. Severus had said the exact same thing to her when he had been planting them. They were delicate and poisonous, but extremely useful ingredients.

Harry glanced up at Severus to see him nodding at her words. He started to positively radiate with pride when she started explaining what they all did and what they were most commonly used in and why.

“You see that?” the little voice asked the thing in her hands. “That’s going to be your new home.” She squatted down again and reached forward to plop it down only to find the lily pad she was aiming for was too far away. “Oh, no,” she said. She brought her cupped hands in front of her face and peered into it through the cracks of her fingers. “It’s okay. I’ve got it,” she assured it.

She shuffled forward, carefully balancing on the edge of the pond. Harry sucked in a breath. That was further than she was allowed to go. Next to him, Severus tensed slightly, and Harry could tell he was ready to jump to the rescue at the slightest sign of trouble.

“Oops,” the little voice said, watching as a little fish swam quickly in the opposite direction. “Sorry little fishie,” she sang. She reached out again for the lily pad. It was a big fat one surrounded by several smaller ones. Of course she chose that one. With a little tongue sticking out and a small frown of concentration on her face, she tried to make her arms grow to reach the Lilypad. A quiet grunt of annoyance came out of her. “Just a little further,” she whispered. She rocked forward on her tiptoes and her cupped hand finally reached the middle of the Lilypad. “There!” she smiled.

Harry and Severus watched, nervous that she was going to lose her balance but not wanting to startle her.

“Okay,” she said, and slowly opened her hands. “There you go little froggie,” she said sweetly. She angled her hands so he could do the slightest hope down. The frog eyed the lily pad and stayed put. She frowned. “Go on,” she encouraged. The frog didn’t budge. “It’s right there! That’s your new home,” she told it. It let out a little croak. She huffed at it in response. “I haven’t got all day, you know,” she said, a familiar expression on her face of thinly veiled patience. Molly wore the same one when speaking with her grandchildren when they weren’t listening. “Chop chop!” she frowned and gently shook her hand a little.

The frog simply croaked once more.

“Oi!” she said, getting mad now. “This is the best Lily Pad in the pond and I think it’s perfect for your new home. If you don’t agree then find your own one, but your last home wasn’t very nice. You almost got eated by a hawk!” she said to it, clearly trying to reason with the frog. “Now,” she said, sounding once again like Severus. “Get hopping.”

Harry bit his lip to keep from laughing as Severus’s eyes sparkled in mirth.

“Well?” she sighed in exasperation after about a second and a half of waiting. She had Harry’s patience. She tried lowering her hand to the lily pad, wondering if the little frog was too scared to make the jump.

All of a sudden, the frog jumped. But it didn’t jump onto the lily pad. It jumped right into the water. The pond water splashed out and hit her square in the eyes, blinding her for a moment. She let out a yell and lost her balance.

“LILY!” Harry and Severus yelled at the same time, rushing over to save her. Harry and Severus ran to the pond. Severus dived to grab her and Harry jumped right into the water.

It was all for nothing as Lilly opened her eyes just as she was a hairsbreadth from the pond’s surface and as she scrunched her eyes closed and braced for impact, she disappeared with a pop. She reappeared the other end of the pond, where she had been squatting before. For Harry and Severus, it happened too fast for them to realize. Harry ended up in the water first, but as there was nobody for Severus to gran as he dived, he ended up in the pond as well.

Lily opened her eyes, looking around at her surroundings in surprise just as her fathers popped up out of the water. Her eyes widened in surprise as she watched them frantically look around for her, calling her name before their eyes settled on her, perfectly dry, and watching them guiltily.

“Hi,” she mumbled, arms clasped in front of her as she took in their soaked clothes and hair.

“Lily!” Harry gasped as Severus stared in shock. “You just did magic,” Harry stated. He looked at his husband. “She just did magic.”

 **“It was an accident!”**  Lily defended herself as she watched the realization dawn on her fathers’ faces. Her fathers turned to stare at her. “I didn’t mean to,” she whined, her face crumpling and her bottom lip wobbling.

Harry’s eyes widened as he saw her eyes filled with tears. “Oh, no! Lily, no!” he said as he jumped out the water. Severus followed him. Harry rushed over to their daughter and knelt down in front of her. Lily didn’t look at him.

“I didn’t mean to,” she repeated sadly.

“We’re not mad, Lilypad,” Harry clarified, using his nickname for her. She looked up from behind long dark lashes, unsure.

“Really?” she asked. She dared a look at Severus, who was beaming at her. At the look of happiness on both her fathers’ faces, a small smile came to her face. “Did I do something good?” she chirped, her mood turned around completely.

Harry and Severus laughed.

“That was your first accidental magic,” Harry explained.

“What’s that,” Lily asked, looking at both of them.

“It’s when you get very emotional when you’re young and not in control of your magic and you  _accidentally_  do something. Hence the name,” Severus explained. “Daddy accidentally ended up on a roof once,” he told her.

Harry frowned up at him. “Of course that’s the example you use,” he said. Severus smirked.

“I did magic?” Lily smiled.

“You did,” Harry beamed.

“I’m a witch!” Lily exclaimed excitedly. Her fathers beamed at her. “I’m going to go to Hogwarts!” she said, eyes wide with realization.

“Not quite yet,” Harry smiled at her, but Lily wasn’t listening. She looked at Severus.

“Papa, can I have a frog?” she asked.

“We’ll see,” he said.

“Why aren’t I consulted on this?” Harry laughed.

“Papa makes the important decisions,” Lily responded matter of factly. Severus smirked.

“We make them together,” Harry explained gently.

“Oh.” Lily looked thoughtful. “Daddy, can I have a frog?” she asked Harry.

“We’ll see,” he said. Lily frowned. “Ask us again when you’re eleven.”

She sighed, very put upon. “Okay,” she said, with a little shake of her head.

“Now, I think papa and I need to take a shower,” Harry said, getting up and looking down at his dirty and wet clothes.

“Sounds fun,” Papa smiled at Harry, his eyes glinting.

“Showers aren’t fun, papa,” Lily explained as if talking to a child. “You can’t even bring a rubber ducky in with them! How can you play?”

Lily had many rubber ducks. Courtesy of Granddad Arthur.

“Don’t you have toys to clean up, young lady?” Harry asked.

Lily sighed. “Okay,” she conceded. As she walked back inside, she held up a little hand, her index finger up as she made a declaration. “I shall name my frog Gribert.”

Harry and Severus shared an amused look as she disappeared inside.

Severus wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and pulled him back against him. “So, about that shower?”

“But what about the rubber ducks?” Harry asked innocently.

Severus put his lips against his husband’s ear. “We have our own toys,” he whispered in a low voice.

Harry grinned.


End file.
